Returning Home
by sarahhathawaybelikov-x
Summary: Rose and her parents were kidnapped when she was 10 years old, and only managed to escape when she was 16. She finds her way back to the academy at the age of 17 and she is reunited with her best friend, and her childhood crush. But what problems with arise? Why did the Strigoi abduct her and her family? What did they want with Rose? And will they strike again?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, here is my new FanFiction. I noticed my errors with my last attempts, I was trying to do them both at the same time, but they were completely different in tone, and so I was trying to be in two different mind frames; which was impossible. So, I am going to write this, **_**finish**_** this, and then begin a new one. I really hope you guys like it.**

**And to all of you who have already read this, I'm very sorry for re-uploading it, but there was a chunk at the bottom that the file had missed out. Sorry!**

**Remember to R&R!**

I ran with all my might, the adrenaline and rage coursing through my veins being my only fuel. For six years I'd been held captive by those...those _monsters_! I was always too weak, but little did they know that every time they left my mum would be training me so I would be able to escape whilst my father kept look out. Thinking about them tugged on my heart strings and almost made me topple over. It had been such a sunny, happy day when we were taken, just a normal family eating dinner...

_I was trying to do an impression of my father by pulling my ears out and puffing my cheeks to make him look like a monkey whilst he was holding his nose and scrunching up his nose to imply I was smelly. My mother was crying laughing and, with her laugh being so infectious, we all proceeded to succumb to the hilarity. That was when the door swung open and the windows shattered, after the immense pain on the back of my head everything went black._

I could still remember that day as if I were ten years old again. I am now on my own and my parents are dead. That was only yesterday...

_They brought us all into a steel room, no windows, just a lamp. The head Strigoi, Marvello, was sitting in his 'throne' with his minions beside him. "Why hello Mazur family, how nice of you's to join us."_

_"What do you want with us now?" my mother spat at him._

_"I'm so glad you asked, Janine," my mother sneered at him whilst my father narrowed his eyes and pulled on his restraints slightly, "As you know, this is young Rosemarie's sixteenth birthday and I have decided that she is now at a mature enough age where she can cope on her own."_

_"What do you mean 'cope on her own'?" my father asked._

_"Now, now Ibrahim, if you would just let me explain. When we took you three those...many years ago-"_

_"Five." I interrupted. _

_"Those _five_ years ago, we already knew what we needed, or rather, _who _we needed. Your daughter is very special to us, she has the genes of the most successful female guardian and the most successful Moroi so she is destined to have a very bright future. You can see her beauty blooming even now, her mothers attitude and strength with her fathers dark features. A dark beauty indeed. We want her to ourselves, she could be very useful on her side."_

_"I will never be on your side willingly!" I spat._

_"You will never succeed Marvello." my mother replied in confidence._

_"Is that so? Lance, Bruce, bring her up."_

I shook the memory from out of my head, I already knew the ending so why relive it? The fresh memory fueled my legs that little bit more and before I knew it, I was next to a main road. I had been educated by the Strigoi about the outside world throughout the years, and I guess I know why now but it has also helped me to understand the outside word better, which is just what I need to help me escape. I saw a car driving down the way I was headed and - as I was on the verge of collapsing - I needed that car. I waved my arms above my head and started yelling out to the car. The car stopped and a woman got out of the drivers side. "Are you alright? What are you doing out here?"

"I need...help," was all I could utter before my eyes rolled back into my head and I collapsed.

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open just to squint at the brightness my eyes were met with. I sat up, holding my head, and took in my surroundings. I was in a small bedroom, with floral wallpaper and beach wood furnishings. I was in a single bed, with the most comfy mattress I'd ever slept on. It felt like heaven and I didn't want to move. As I looked to my right, I could see the beautiful, arched window, covered my a white lace curtain. I kicked the covers off my body, stretched and then walked upto the window, pulling it back so I could peer outside. At that exact moment, there was a soft knock at the door and it creaked slowly open, producing the figure of the woman who had helped me on the road. "Oh you're up!" she squealed.

She rushed over to me and started checking if I was okay. She opened up my eyelids, looked inside my ears, checked my tounge and throat. Her name was Margaret Olsen, she was a nurse and had two children, a boy at 27 and a girl at 20. That would explain the floral room then...

"If you don't mind me asking," I started whilst shoveling spaghetti into my mouth, "but where are we exactly?"

"My gosh child, where have you been all your life? We are in Spokane, Washington. Where are you from?"

That was a great question, but luckily for me, my parents had constantly told me of my hometown and, more importantly, St. Vladamir's Academy for dhampirs and Moroi.

"Montana, I went to a boarding school called St. Vladamir's. That is where I'm headed, I would be so grateful if you were able to take me there, however, if it is too much then I completely understand," I replied.

I didn't want to be a burden on this woman, and she had done enough for me already by allowing me to stay. "Nonsense! It wouldn't be a problem for me to drive you! However, you are severely dehydrated and your body needs food and sleep. I would be more than happy to let you say for as you want," she beamed at me.

**~ 1 year later ~**

"Happy birthday Rose!"

I opened my eyes and stared up at Margaret, whose grinning face was looming over me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up to be greeted with breakfast in bed. "But my birthday was yesterday?" I stated, quite confused. "Bacon on toast? Oh, you know me so well Maggie! I swear, I could live off of this stuff, you make it just the way I like it too," I said to her.

Her smile went from ear to ear and she had a small glint in her eye, that was when I knew she was hiding something from me. "What are you up to? I know that all too well..."

She pressed her lips firmly together as her face took a slight pink colour. That was when she burst out laughing. Maggie was always terrible at keeping secrets from me, I always ended up making her laugh, et voila.

"Okay, I know that you're obviously wondering what I'm up to but first you have to get ready, pack your stuff, and get your breakfast."

I opened my mouth to protest but she pressed her finger over my lips. "No questions, now go!"

**~ 2 hours later ~**

I walked downstairs, my suitcase bumping heavily onto every step as it trailed behind me. Once I reached the bottom Maggie was standing there with the front door lying open. I could feel my eyebrows furrow as I tried to make sense of the situation; I came up blank. Maggie glided over to me, unshed tears in her eyes, and by this point I was beginning to worry. "Here," she said whilst holding out something in her hand. I looked down at what appeared a photograph and took it from her hand before looking at it. My hand slowly crept to cover my mouth as my eyes began to well up. In front of me, in my hand, was a slightly crumpled photo of my mother, father and myself. I looked up at Maggie in shock, a lone tear trickling down my face, "how did you...?"

"The day you came to me, and I told you to get ready, I went to wash your clothes but I checked your pockets to see if there was anything in them, and, well, I found this."

I stared back down at the photo, memories of my parents rushing back to me, and found that when I turned over the photo it said 'Mum, Dad and Rose; St. Vladamir's.'

"I took the liberty of phoning the taxi for you," she choked out whilst bringing her hand up to her mouth as she began to cry.

My head snapped up. I was leaving her? Was she being serious? I was now crying so much that I basically had a river on my face. "You...you're..." I couldn't form any words so I let go of my suitcase and threw my arms around her neck, uncontrollably crying in the process.

After our embrace she tapped my shoulders and let go clearing her throat. "Alright, the taxi is waiting outside so you better get going now."

She cupped my face with her hands, kissed my forehead, and said, "Don't change Rose, don't change for anyone. You are going to grow into a successful, beautiful woman, and I believe in you every step of the way."

I smiled gently at her before dragging my suitcase to the taxi whilst Maggie got my two bags. I put my suitcase in the boot as well as my bags once Maggie had made it over. I kissed her cheek, "I cannot thank you enough for how well you have been to me, as soon as I get there I will phone you and I shall tell you what it's like. I promise," I all but whispered as I got into the taxi. As I started to pull away I looked back at a smiling Maggie as she mouthed, with tears streaming down her face, 'I love you Rose.' I mouthed it back and finally sat back, wiping the tears from my face. This was it, I was finally returning home.

**Well, there was the first chapter. Yes it is long, probably one of the longest I'm going to do. I will try to make all my chapter at **_**least**_** 1,000 words or more depending on what is happening in the chapter. Please don't forget to R&R!**

**Sarah x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is the **_**second**_** chapter of Returning Home. I really hope you's are all enjoying it so far! I know you's haven't had much insight as to what is really going on but I'm hoping things will be a bit clearer in this chapter. Oh, and guess what? Rose gets to meet Dimitri at last! Okay, okay, now that I have calmed down...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Remember to R&R!**

I stood in front of the tall, twisted, metal gates with two fairly large sports bags and my suitcase. It was just how I remembered it to be. The academy looked like a grande castle, with the high turrets and the large wooden doors. The dark bricks that the academy was made from was a great contrast to the warm sunset behind it, producing a golden glow around the silhouette of the building. It was just beautiful. I walked over to the small screen on the wall and pressed the buzzer. "St. Vladimir's Academy, how may I help you?"

I had waited all my life for this moment, but now that it was here, I had no clue what to do. Or what to say.

I cleared my throat, "Um, I'm a returning pupil."

Great Rose, just great.

"Oh okay!," came the cheerful response, "and what is your name?"

Well shit, what was my name? I obviously knew what my name was, but what was my surname when I was registered here? Hathaway or Mazur? Well let's think, my parents were together when I started but they weren't married until I was seven so...

"Hathaway, Rosemarie Hathaway," I said in confidence.

The line went dead.

I shifted from foot to foot, not entirely sure of what to do in my wait for a response. I was brought back to the screen as the speakers crackled and a male voice spoke, "Sorry but could you repeat your name and your age into the microphone please?"

Slightly frustrated I sighed before speaking, "My _name_ is Rosemarie Hathaway. And my _age_ is seventeen years old."

I was pretty sure I'd spoken clearly enough for the girl to hear me the first time, what was their problem? It was at that moment where I heard someone say "Dear God, it's her..."

There was a soft click as the line went dead once more but this time, the gates opened in front of me. Smiling triumphantly I hoisted my bags up to my shoulder, grasped the handle on my suitcase and strode past the gate. As I did so, I felt myself go past this threshold of some sort and I felt the butterflies start to flutter in my stomach, I didn't know if it was because I was finally returning home or if it was the wards set up around the school. Wards are placed on the outskirts of important buildings and homes and are made with four of the elements: fire, air, earth, and water and are used to keep Strigoi and ghosts. Basically it lets the living in and it keeps the dead out; or rather, the undead.

I was headed to the reception when a woman - who looked to be in her late forties - exited that very door, accompanied by, what I could only guess were, guardians. This woman looked very familiar, but I couldn't, for the life of me, remember who she was. She cautiously walked up to me, the guardians not that far behind her. Not long after, when she was about three inches away, she finally spoke. "Rosemarie? Rose is that really you?"

The sound of her voice brought back a tidal wave of memories and emotions. My mouth opened ajar as I squeaked out, "Alberta?"

A grin spread across her face as I flung myself into her arms, happiness dominating all emotions. Alberta was basically my second mother, so whenever I had to go to school, I was never that bothered because I knew I would have Alberta to look out for me. After our long embrace, she pulled me back, resting her hands on my shoulders, and took in my appearance. "Oh how old you have grown...you were a kid when I last saw you, and now you're an adult...oh Rose," I could tell what she was going to ask next and I was prepared to give her the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, "what happened to you? Where did you go? Where are Janine and Ibrahim?"

I felt a sharp pain in my chest at the mention of their names, but I suppose I'd better get used to it so I void my face of all emotion and held my head up high, "My parents and I were abducted my Strigoi when I was ten years old, they fed from them until my sixteenth birthday when they killed them right in front of my eyes. They took me back to the room they'd held us in but I killed the three Strigoi holding me before escaping. I stayed with a human woman by the name of Margaret Olsen. I hadn't strayed far from the building we were in, and after asking Mrs Olsen where we were, she told me she lived in Spokane, Washington. I would be able to recognise the building if you's were to investigate," my voice held authority all the way through as I recalled my account of what happened.

The guardians began to shift about, muttering and whispering whereas Alberta's eyes welled up slightly before she regained her composure and cleared her throat. "I am very sorry for you loss Rose, I truly am. But may I say that it is a blessing that you have returned to us, you were a very promising guardian, and woman, and it broke my heart when you did not return, especially when we went to your house to investigate," she said somberly, "if you wish, you can return to your school schedule today, but you may be behind in your training compared to others your age."

"Well I hope I'm not too far behind, my mother trained me over the years, she even taught me how to use a stake," I reassured her.

Safe to say she wasn't expecting that.

"Well," she started, letting go a huge breath as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders at the mention of my training, "that helps us greatly! But still, we don't know where abouts you are in your training so," she spun around and started to walk yet I could still hear her speaking, the sound muffled by the wind...and the fact she was getting further and further away.

It was then that I realised '_I should probably be following her,'_ so with a quick adjustment of my bags, I power walked to keep up with her. _God she walks quick. _"Hey Alberta, d'ya mind slowing down a bit? You're not competing in the 100m sprint," I shouted to her.

She looked over her shoulder at me with a fond look on her face as she slowed down her pace and I swear that I heard her say "Still got your mother's attitude."

A burst of pride erupted inside me at her remark as my lips turned up into a small smile. I skipped the last few steps I needed to catch up with her before addressing her, "so what's happening exactly?"

She gave a playful "exasperated" sigh, "So, you want me to repeat everything I just said? Only you Rose, only you. _Anyway_, as I said, you will go and settle into your new room - which you have to yourself - and then you will head down to the gym where I will meet you as well as my top student Dimitri Belikov."

I know I was only ten years old when I was taken, but I befriended every dhampir, especially those at my level of combat; however I didn't recognise his name at all. "Dimitri Belikov?" I said questioningly.

A small smile curved her lips at one side, "He was originally from Siberia, Russia, however, due to certain circumstances, he was transferred here not long before you went missing," she informed me.

_Huh, a newcomer to the scene, _I thought to myself, _well, I guess I'm more of a newcomer than him at this moment in time..._

I hadn't realised but I'd just been standing still, staring blankly ahead of me, until Alberta clapped her hands right in front of my face. I swear, her hands just skiffed my nose. "Whoa, the heck was that for?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Well, I was just wondering if you actually _wanted_ to see your new room, but if you'd prefer to stand around looking like a vegetable..." she trailed off, her eyes flickering with attitude.

My eyes mirrored the same attitude, "I think you'll find that I was _observing_ Guardian Petrov, you know that's one of the first lessons in Guardian 101 '_Take in your surroundings and make sure the place is safe_'."

"Well that's good to see that you haven't forgotten your theory, now let's just hope you haven't fallen behind on your training..."

I turned the key until I heard a soft _*click*_ before turning the handle and shoving the door open with my foot. I felt a warm, tingling feeling engulf me as I dropped my bags and wandered around my new...home. To my right there was the bedroom, complete with a double bed, drawers and a dresser. There were even two bedside tables with red lamps on them. To my left was the kitchen, just a small, functional kitchen; microwave, oven, counters, cutlery, dishes, fridge...they had even stocked up the fridge with food. How thoughtful of them. There was a mini corridor which led to a bathroom and, let me tell you, it was the best bathroom ever. It had a toilet and sink - obviously - but it also had a shower AND a bath, not one of those things where the shower and bath are the same thing, they were separate! Oh, did I mention the bathroom was huge? So was the whole little 'apartment' to be fair, but I guess it would seem huge as I was going to be staying there myself.

Myself. I'd be alone.

But I guess I wasn't _actually_ alone, I was in a huge academy _filled_ with people, I would only be in this one room alone. Which wasn't that bad when I actually thought about it.

I then realised that I should probably start to get ready for 'training' with Alberta and...Dimitri. I unpacked my suitcase until I found my sports bra, my shorts and my trainers. Even when staying at Margaret's, I insisted on working out, so she went out and bought me a tone of sports gear. It was on that day that I realised she was the best person I could have stumbled upon after escaping. I got changed, gave myself the once-lookover - deciding to tie my hair up into a high ponytail - before picking up my gym bag, locking my door and heading down to the gym. Even though I had tied my hair up, I could still feel it swishing across the skin on my hips, the dark brown wasn't much of a contrast against my olive complexion.

It was surprising how much I remembered about the layout of the academy, but it had been ingrained into my skull by the age of three so then again...maybe not that surprising.

As I walked through the doors of the gym 15 minutes later - what can I say, information doesn't come back as quickly as you would have liked sometimes - I was met by the sweet aroma of deodorant, sweat and work. Yes, work _does _have a distinctive smell. I could also _hear _someone working away on a punching bag and, my God, it sounded like whoever it was was killing the poor thing. I walked to the changing room to dump my bag before walking back out, water bottle in hand. "Ah," Alberta's voice echoed around the room, "great to see that you didn't get lost. Well, know that you're here, we better get started. We'll do some warm ups first before going into the combat work, sound good to you both?"

Just as I was about to answer, my yes caught on to some movement on my right. I turned my head to see what it was and was met by a wall of muscle. I mean a back, a back of muscle...oh now it was a chest. A chest? God this guy must be huge! I raised my head ever so slightly and was graced with the view of the most handsome face I'd ever seen. His perfectly toned, tanned arms engulfed the punch bag, using his body to stop it, as he replied with an incredibly smooth, and sexy, accent, "Sounds good to me," and that's when his eyes met with mine, "what about you?"

It took me a moment to register the fact that he was addressing me - too busy gawking at him - so I quickly composed myself and answered with my every day attitude, "Well what are we waiting for then? Let's get this party started!"

**Well, well, well. It would seem that our young, and ever so attractive, Dimitri has already charmed Rose with his looks. But what will happen in training? Will she be better than him? Or will he dominate her with his strength and skill? And who will Rose meet next? Guess you's will all have to find out in the next chapter!**

**R&R guys so I can see if you's are liking it!**

**Sarah x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again readers! I've just finished writing this, and seeing as a certain reader - whose name I shall not mention - was so eager to read this I thought I would just upload it tonight! I would also like to thank every single one of you who reviewed, I love it when I see people's feedback so please don't stop!**

**Now, onto this fight scene you's have all been waiting for.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

I walked back into the changing rooms to get some tape to wrap around my knuckles, all the while I couldn't help but feel like I'd met him before as I took in his appearance. _Maybe I had met him before I left..._ However, that would be impossible as I couldn't remember a single soul from here, and I'm pretty sure I would have remembered his striking green eyes. Green eyes? Wait, no, Dimitri has brown eyes. Then why was I picturing a pair of jade green eyes, on a pale, feminine face, accompanied by long, blonde hair.

Oh shit.

Oh my God.

It was at that moment when my hand shot out to steady myself against the wall as I was hit with so many memories...so many emotions.

_The girl and I were sat in a class together, pencils in our hands, just staring down at the paper in front of me. I feel resentment towards the teacher, I mean come on, what kind of person would make children write out Rosemarie Hathaway and Va-_

_Lissa._

It was at that moment where I was snapped out of my trance with someone shaking my shoulders. I looked up to be met with a perfectly sculptured face, sun-kissed skin, and those damned brown eyes again. "Rose, Rose are you okay?" he asked, his accented voice laced with concern.

I needed to find her. My heart was going wild in my chest and my palms were shaking. If I wasn't determined to get to her at that minute, I'm pretty sure my legs would have gave out. "Lissa..." I whispered her name, "I have to find her. Now. Please can you show me to her room?" I pleaded, looking up at him.

He looked unsure and turned to Alberta who was beside him, "We really must evaluate your training Rose, I don-" I cut her off.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't, I just need to see her, please Alberta, she was my best friend, I need to see her," I couldn't believe I'd forgotten her for so long, and it wasn't just her I'd forgotten, there were so many...but right now, my main focus was to get to her.

I gazed at Alberta with pleading eyes, I wasn't one to beg and grovel, but for this, I'd do anything, and if-

"Alright."

-Alberta wasn't going to let me see, wait what?

"Excuse me?" was my brilliant reply.

"You may see her, it is a Sunday and it's the afternoon so she will be helping Father Andrew sorting out some old book, Dimitri, go with her. I want you both back by 5am, is that clear?"

I nodded my head whereas Dimitri gave her the formal, _'Yes Guardian Petrov_.' Just as we were about to leave the hall I turned back, "Thank you Alberta, I really mean it."

She smiled and shooed me away with her hand. She didn't have to tell me twice. Now, I'm not a very religious person - I never was - so the whereabouts of the church was probably one of the few things that left a blank spot in my head. Dimitri and I had been walking in complete silence as we headed for the church - at least, that's where I think we were headed - so I decided to start a conversation. "So..." I started, _Nice one Rose,_ oh shut up, "Alb - Guardian Petrov tells me you're from...Russia?"

I was a complete failure. I really was.

He glanced over to me, amusement dancing in his eyes, obviously towards my pathetic attempt at a conversation. "Well, you're right there. I moved from Russia when I was 10 and have been here ever since."

His voice was like a silk blanket, wrapping itself around me and lifting me up into the sky. It was beautiful. _Whoa, whoa, whoa, the hell are you thinking Rose? Shut up and be normal._ _But I wonder if they told him who I was..._ I decided to leave that for a later date and contined with the topic we were, sort of, on. Clearing my throat, I decided to ask more questions, "Why did you move?" And I instantly regretted that question as I saw the muscles in his jaw clench and the atmosphere around him turned cold and still. _Well shit._ "Sorry if I hit a soft spot, I didn't me-"

"It's fine," he replied harshly.

I narrowed my eyes at him ever so slightly, well that was just plain rude. I was just trying to be nice and then he acts like someone's just pissed in his cornflakes. I really didn't swear much, never exactly needed to, but his attitude flared anger inside of me and well, I didn't exactly like it. "Fine, I was just trying to be nice, but if you want to go ahead and act as if someone's just shoved a stick up your ass, be my guest."

He turned to me, as if to say something - hopefully to apologise - but he just turned away and kept walking.

And not a single word was spoken the rest of the journey.

As we reached the huge, oak doors of the church, my body locked up and I stopped walking abruptly. Panic shot through me, at the thought of going through those doors. Dimitri continued on for a couple of steps before noticing I'd stopped and turned around, "Rose? Why have you stopped?"

_What if she doesn't remember me? What if she doesn't _like_ me? What if-_

"She hasn't forgotten you."

_Ah shit, I said that out loud didn't I?_

"Yes you did," she replied with a slight chuckle.

Dammit. At least I know that he _does_ know who I am.

"What do you mean she hasn't forgotten me?" I questioned him, genuinely puzzled by his statement.

"When you went missing, she was devastated, you's might have only been young, but you's were closer than most people will ever be. She wouldn't talk to anyone for days. And when she was old enough, she asked if they would send out a group of guardians, every year on your birthday, to see if they could find you. So believe me when I say, she hasn't forgotten you," he informed me with a small smile before opening the church doors and stepping inside.

A smile had spread across my face, warmth filling my veins as happiness coursed through me. She remembered me. She cared. I followed Dimitri inside and was taken aback by the architecture of the building. The intricate painting on the high ceiling was breathtaking. I ran my hand across the surface of one of the pews, feeling the smoothness, as I advanced into the church. The dark, oak beams gave it a slightly 'homey'' feeling, and the marble flooring shone as the light came through the tall, stained-glass windows. It was like an ordinary church...but so beautiful. I could see the alter, the pulpit, the organ and the seats beside it where the musicians and choirs would be. To my right, I could see an elaborate, winding, staircase leading up into the attic where all the ancient relics and books were kept. "Lissa."

At the mention of her name my attention was brought back to the situation at hand. I gazed in front of me to see a tall, slim girl, with beautiful porcelain skin and long, platinum blonde hair that cascaded down her back. As she stood up I could see her high cheekbones, her flawless skin and her gentle smile. And her jade green eyes. They connected with my gaze and her smile faded as she brought her hand up to her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes. I refused to cry anymore, and I'm pretty sure Dimitri didn't want to be in the presence of _one_ crying girl, let alone _two._ I stepped forward as a smile tugged at my lips, "Hey Lissa, long time no se-" And I was tackled.

I was going for the jokey, friendly kind of greeting, but she literally tackled me before I could finish. She had wrapped her arms around my neck, as we lay on the floor, sobbing into my shoulder. I didn't think I should move her, she might kill me for trying to move, so I just wrapped my arms around her and held her whilst she cried. A strange sensation spread throughout my body, and I welcomed it with open arms. I felt complete, at one with myself. I hadn't felt so happy before in seven years, and it was all because I was reunited with my best friend. I looked up at Dimitri who seemed quite amused by the whole ordeal and, let me tell you, when he smiled...it was one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever witnessed.

A lot of crying and a few incoherent words later, I had decided that Lissa had calmed down enough for me to finally move. I groaned as I started to stand up, Lissa looking guilty immediately. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I never meant to tackle you! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh God, did I hurt you?" panic and concern washed over her features as she erupted with all these questions. I couldn't help but laugh as I stood up, she always wanted to take care of me, she was always the one to help me when I was hurt as a child, and I guess that still hasn't changed. "Lissa, calm down," I said holding her shoulders, "I'm fine and I'm here, there's no need to worry. I'm not going anywhere," I said honestly.

That seemed to have spiked something inside her as her eyes began to well up as she took my hand in hers. She looked at our joined hands before silently asking, "what happened Rose? One moment we left for the holidays and the next, I came back without you there to meet me," her voice cracked at the end, obviously reliving the moment.

I opened my mouth to tell her everything that happened, but my words got stuck in my throat. I had the sudden urge to look up and when I did, Dimitri was staring at me. Our gaze was locked for a moment before Lissa broke the silence, and our gaze. "Rose?"

Dimitri shifted uncomfortably on his feet before he looked up, "If you two want to talk privately I can just leave..." he trailed off, his body ready to begin walking away already.

"No!" I protested quicker than I would have liked.

Both Lissa and Dimitri were looking at me as if I'd just grown two heads and I quickly came up with an excuse - one that didn't let them both know I had feelings for Dimitri. "I mean, I would rather you heard the truth as well as Lissa, rumours can spread from the smallest of ideas and escalate out of control, so if more people know the truth, then there can't be as many rumours," I lied smoothly.

Lissa nodded in understanding, I guess I've missed a lot whilst I was...away. I'd have to ask about that. Dimitri on the other had was staring intently at me, curiosity obvious in his eyes. He knew I had lied, but how? I had plenty of practice, lying to the Strigoi and all that, so I knew my skills weren't flawed, so just..._how?_

I ignored that thought and turned to Lissa "You better sit down for this Liss."

After telling Lissa _and_ Dimitri everything that had happened to me with the Strigoi Liss was trembling and on the verge of sobbing again. Dimitri had a stoic look on his face but his eyes and body language showed shock and sympathy. I don't think he expected my story to be...that traumatic. "Liss...Lissa, hey, are you okay?" I really didn't think _I_ would be the one asking someone that after telling that story, if anything I thought she'd me asking me if _I _was okay. "I - I - I just thought - I didn't think" she stuttered trying to find a suitable response to it all.

Honestly, I don't think there _was_ a suitable response, it was one of those moments where you showed your sympathy, comfort them and then move on.

She closed her eyes and just sat in silence, I just sat there awkwardly, not exactly knowing what to do. I looked up at Dimitri, silently asking him what the hell was going on. He shook his head and gave a little shrug, telling me this was new to him as well. When she re-opened her eyes she had a little puzzled look on her face, "Sorry, I kind of freaked out. I didn't expect it to be that...horrible," her face contorted into pain before continuing, "but what I don't get, is why you stayed with Margaret for so long? Why not just come back to the academy straight after you found her?"

I'd never told Alberta why I hadn't came here straight away, but I think she knew. "I wasn't ready Liss. I'd been cooped up inside a building for six years, I had no idea how the outside world worked. Sure I'd been told about it by both my parents and the Strigoi, but I hadn't experienced it first hand. I needed that year to get used to the world around me that had changed so much. I also needed to get used to a life without my parents, and if I'd came back here and just flung myself back into this life style...I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I would have broke," I finally admitted, looking down at my hands as I played with them nervously. I saw her hand reach out and grab my own to which point I looked up into her smiling face, "I understand Rose and don't worry, my lips are sealed."

We decided it was probably time to leave the church and finally do my training evaluation, but as we opened the doors, I found that wasn't going to be as simple as I hoped, for there stood nearly every single student in St. Vladimir's. Well shit.

**Mwahaha! I know, I'm evil. I knew you's were expecting the fight scene to be here but I can now promise you that it **_**will**_** be in the next chapter...and don't worry, there is a lot of drama still to come!**

**Can you's guess what will happen with the fight? Who will win? **

**I also hope this chapter cleared up a few people's questions. Remember to R&R guys!**

**Sarah x**


	4. Chapter 4

**This has got to be my shortest chapter yet, but this was really just a filler chapter. And if you don't know what a filler chapter is then it's basically a chapter that holds no drama, just information to make sense of things. But nonetheless, have fun reading, remember to R&R guys!**

There was a moment of silence before the whispers began. People began shouting questions at me, _'Where were you?' 'Are you actually Rose or are you an imposter?' 'Did you run away?' 'Where are you're parents?' _Everything I suspected really and not long after a Moroi boy came forward - might I add, he was quite attractive as well - and asked, "Are you actually Rose? If so, did you leave because your dad's mob business was too dangerous?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, staying silent, but then I remembered something my dad had said, "_I know you might not like doing it - heck, I don't like telling you that you should use it sometimes - but you are a beautiful girl Rosie, use it to your advantage. It works a charm to catch people off guard."_

Great time to try his advice.

I sauntered over to him, looking up at him through my eyelashes. I saw - and heard - him gulp as he looked my body up and down, getting closer to him with every step I took. As I reached him I leaned into his ear, putting my hands on his chest and slowly running them down to his stomach, "I have no idea who are," I whispered sexily into his ear, my hands still running lower, past his stomach, "but let me just tell you something, if you ever say anything about my parents again, and I mean _anything_ about them, then this," I grabbed his crotch hard and fast put held him up with my other hand on his shoulder, "will seem like a gentle slap in the face compared to what I'd do to you," I finished, almost growling into his ear.

The way I'd angled my body it was only Dimitri and Liss that coud see what I was doing to him. Liss had her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing aloud - her shoulders were slightly shaking already - whereas Dimitri had a sympathetic look on his face that was also combined with pain but I could see in his eyes that he found the situation very funny. I flashed a smile to some people over this Moroi's shoulder - who might I add, was biting his lip to stop himself from crying out. I let go of him giving him a stare that said _Got that?_ To which he nodded his head at before returning to his friends who instantly began to ask him what happened. I took this moment to silence everyone's whispers with a simple; "Shut the hell up!" I screamed, to which they all stood dumbfounded at my outburst, "now that I have your attention...Yes, it is me - Rose Hathaway - and yes, I am back," I made a gesture at myself to emphasise my statement, "all you need to know, is that I was taken by Strigoi along with my family and I escaped, the rest is none of your concern."

I knew they would find out eventually, but I was only going to tell them what they needed to know. I cleared my throat before looking round to Dimitri, "So, you ready to fight me Comrade?"

His eyebrow rose at my nickname, "Comrade? Really?"

"You're Russian, it's something to do with the army I think, but only Europeans used it...I don't know! But you're stuck with it now, so no more questions."

Honestly, I had no idea why I'd thought of it, I didn't even know if Russia was part of Europe, but it suited him nonetheless.

Lissa had no interest in watching us hurt each other so she left us at the entrance to the gym, leaving me alone with Dimitri. I began to walk in just as his hand touched my forearm, his fingertips sending a surge of heat through my arm. My gaze snapped up to his and by the look on his face, he had felt it too but refused to let that phase him. "Look Rose, I had no idea what had happened to you, and if you don't feel up to doing this right now, you can get settled in first," he softly said.

I rested my hand on his - which was still on my forearm - and gave it a light squeeze, "That's sweet of you, really, but I'm fine, I've had a year to deal with my problems and I just want to get back into this lifestyle as quickly as I can now, I've already missed so much and I don't want anymore time to be wasted," I stated, staring straight into his eyes whilst giving him a small smile.

He smiled at me, looking at our touching hands, before clearing his throat and removing his hand from under mine; taking the warmth with him. He held the door open and bowed at me mockingly, "Ladies first," he joked.

"Oh why thank you my good sir," I replied sounding as posh as I could before striding past him into the hall.

Alberta was stood there, mats laid out in front of her, checking her watch. At the noise of the door opening her head snapped up in our direction, I was surprised she didn't get whiplash. "How nice of you two to join me at last, now, can we get this done?"

"Sorry about that Guardian Petrov, but yeah, I'm ready now. What about you Comrade, ready to have your ass handed to you?" I said with a smirk on my face.

He snorted, "yeah, sure thing Hathaway, bring it on."

We both took our defensive stances, at which I noticed his first mistake, he had most of his body angled to the left, meaning that any attack to the right would be more difficult to defend. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and just thought of him as a Strigoi. When I opened my eyes all other thought were gone, I was in the zone, and I was ready to take him down. "Now, the fight isn't over until one of you 'kills' the other by placing your hand over their heart and saying 'Dead.' Now, start."

We circled each other, I took in the length of this legs, he would sure pack a hard kick, but he didn't defend his shoulders well enough. I took my chance. I sent out a lazy gut jab to his right rib, to which he defended, but also roundhouse kicked his left side before bringing his legs out from under him. I quickly pounced on him, ready to 'stake' him, however he used his legs to push me off him as he jumped back up. I quickly got up off my back and faked a kick to his leg but actually sent an uppercut to his jaw. It was definitely harder than I had anticipated, but he didn't let it phase him. He sent out his own jab to my shoulder, that I successfully blocked, however his other punch made contact with my stomach, knocking the wind from me. _It was so on. _I brought my leg up and kicked his hip, quickly slipping under his legs to stand behind me. I then punched him hard on the shoulder before going to kick his side when he caught my leg. He gave it a slight push, sending me spinning through the air. I quickly stood up with unsteady legs to which he took this moment to sweep _my_ legs from under me and when he straddled my waist I blocked his left hand out of the way and shot my palm out and onto his chest, where his heart was. However, at this exact moment, his own palm shot out and rested on the spot where my heart was.

"Dead," we both gasped, our chests heaving up and down showing how out of breath we were.

He was good, really good actually, some of his blocks were good but he was definitely better when he was on the offensive. As was I.

He gazed up at each other, a small smile tugged at his lips at the fact that we'd 'killed' each other at the same time. I was smiling too, but it was then that I noticed how compromising our position was, and how we had remained like this even after our breathing was back to normal. His eyes darkened, almost turning black, and my breath caught in my throat at his smouldering gaze. He finally stood up, holding out a hand to me to which I accepted - just to get one last touch of him.

"Well," Alberta started, "It's safe to say that I was _very_ impressed by your work Rose, but you can improve, especially with your defense, which is why you and Dimitri shall now be training together, after the school day for an hour. You have the option to join Dimitri in the mornings, an hour before school starts, but that is only running, no combat."

I loved running to be honest, it was one thing I always did when I was staying with Maggie. I had decided that if I were ever in a situation where I was unarmed, I would need to have some way of getting out alive, so I decided to start up running.

"Running sounds good, I'll be at both training sessions, if that's okay with you Dimitri?"

He looked over at me, his luscious lips open ajar, before replying, "I don't mind, just means I'll be able to beat you at that," he said with a smirk.

"Oh don't be too sure," I replied, winking at him before heading to the changing rooms.

**Well that's it, a short chapter for this I know, but the real drama is yet to come. Romance and drama are on the fast train and headed your way readers. I know exactly where I'm going with this story, but what I'm also trying to do is keep it closely linked with the actual 'Vampire Academy' book by Richelle Mead. Which means, I will be slipping in the few small scenarios from the book, and maybe a line or two, so it will still have the same feeling. Anyways, I'm currently writing the next chapter so it will be up soon. R&R people!**

**Sarah x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers! I really hope you's are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it! I also want to thank everyone who was reviewed so far in this story, this story wouldn't have any meaning if you's didn't enjoy it, and reading your feedback is motivating me to keep this story going! Well troops, here's the next chapter, really hope you's all like it! Remember to R&R!**

My start at the academy wizzed by, there had been rumours - which was expected - but apart from that, and the occasional idiot questioning me, it had been pretty uneventful. I had actually prepared myself - mentally and physically - for a hectic and stressful start, but I was eased into my combat training - the extra lessons helping me a lot too - they accepted that I would definitely be behind with my other subjects, such as; Guardian Theory, History, Moroi history, Maths, English and Russian. Yes, there is Russian in there, but I did not pick it by any means, every dhampir is expected to have another language and seeing as all the rest were basically full, I was landed with Russian, which was possibly _the_ most difficult languages in the world to learn. Lucky me. Liss and Dimitri had introduced me to some other people, who I've grown close to over the past two weeks, they were; Mason - Mase - Ashford, Mia Rinaldi, Christian - Sparky - Ozera (also Lissa's boyfriend) and Edison - Eddie - Castile. They had all welcomed me to their group with open arms, Mason and Eddie in particular told me that I actually used to be best friends with them as well as Lissa. The first time I at down with them was the day I came back, after training, and I got to know _everything_ about them. Mase was a redheaded dhampir with pale skin, and a freckled face. He was absolutely hilarious yet so sweet, caring and just a genuine gentlemen, quite like Eddie really. They were the exact same, personality wise, except Mason was more outgoing and confident than Eddie. Eddie had sandy coloured hair that constantly looked like someone had come up and ruffled his hair - also a dhampir. He had sparking blue eyes that were _always_ glued to certain girl. Mia was a small, blonde Moroi, with dazzling blue eyes and rosy cheeks. Her hair always seemed to sit perfectly and she was such a nice person, she was an absolute bitch about other people - which I loved - but wouldn't hesitate to stick up for her friends. Especially Eddie might I add. Her element was water, and if you think there isn't much to do with water, you'd be incredibly mistaken. It would seem that there were many pranks you could pull with water. Christian was an odd one, black hair, pale skin, striking blue eyes, but he was incredibly muscular for a Moroi. His element was fire which matched his sarcastic attitude perfectly, we were quite a like in our personality, but would never admit to that openly. Speaking of elements, Liss was currently still trying to specialise in a specific element, but she just wasn't comfortable with any of them. She had come to me one day, paler than normal, and her eyes wide. She'd told me that she was starting to see coloured outlines around people, however the outlines would change colour and were constantly moving. She had also confessed that she was surprisingly strong with her compulsion, and would often use it when she didn't mean to. Every Moroi was capable of compulsion, some were stronger than others, but Liss was able to use it on anyone well enough that it would go undetected. I'd learnt a lot in my first two weeks, and I had met some incredible, life-long friends that I could trust with my life.

I woke up with a huge stretch, I then regretted ever agreeing with Dimitri to do this short Sunday morning training session. However, being able to see Dimitri and touch him, even if it were just in combat, was enough motivation for me to sit up. It was then that I sensed that something was different, something wasn't right. Movement to my right caught my eye as I turned my head, only to discover it was my curtain blowing in the wind as I got up to close my window. I then stopped dead in my tracks. _Wind. _I hadn't left my window open last night, I never did. I pulled the window shut and snapped the handle into place as I felt something cold under my foot. Looking down my breath caught in my throat, there were muddy footprints under my feet. Large footprints. I lifted my head and saw they lead to my bathroom. I cautiously moved to the entrance of the bathroom, creaking the door open to reveal the footprints going over to my sink, and then to my window where they then disappeared. The window was also open. I looked up to the mirror above my sink to see a small note taped to the side. I walked in and picked it up, instantly feeling something else on the back. I turned the note and my eyes went wide in fear and shock. _My mother's Nazar. She was wearing that the day she died._ I quickly turned the note back around to read: _I'm hurt you left Rosemarie but no matter, we'll be reunited soon enough. I'm coming for you, be expecting me soon -Marvello._

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuckity, _fuck!_

This was bad, this was really bad. How soon was soon? Why was he coming for me when I was here, surrounded my guardians? My worries soon died down a bit as I remembered the wards, he couldn't get past, but why did he seem so confident? I shook my head, I needed to get ready for training with Dimitri, his name causing my stomach to flip. I showered, dried my hair and put a little bit of mascara on before slipping into a sports bra, shorts and my trainers. Looking at myself in the mirror, I gave myself the once over before heading to training. I glanced up at the clock on the wall, _6:03_, it's official, Dimitri is going to kill me. On the topic of death I thought back to the note in my bathroom. What on earth was I going to do about it? Was I even going to tell anyone about it? I touched the nazar around my neck, if this hadn't come with it, I probably wouldn't have even had to think about it, I wouldn't have told anyone, reasoning with myself that it it was a joke. But if they had this...it had to be real. _But the wards-_ Should be up, but if they were, how did I get the note? Was someone in the academy working for them? Did they have _humans_ working for them? My head was spinning with possibilities by the time I got the gym, but I pushed them all aside so I was able to concentrate on my training. I walked straight to the bench to put my bag down, "I know, I know, late again. Sorry, my alarm didn't go off," Which was technically true, as I didn't have an alarm clock.

I then turned around to find the hall completely empty. I put my hands on my hips. Where the hell was he? He is never late, and I mean _never_ late, so where was he? It was then that I got an idea and my legs led me to the track outside, where I was met with a mouthwatering view. Dimitri was running around the track with sweatpants on...and that was all. No top. And my God did it send heat flying through my veins. I could see the muscles on his back rippling as he swung his arms back and forth, speaking of his arms, his biceps were huge due to him tensing his arms and when he turned around to the part of the track that faced me...I almost melted. His body was like a dream. He had well defined pecs and abs, it was as if he had been carefully sculptured from the finest material. The moonlight reflected off of his skin, showing a thin sheet of sweat layering his skin, and I had the urge to just reach out and touch him. He was only a year older than me - as was Lissa's brother Andre and Adrian Ivashkov - but he just seemed so mature and so perfect. During my silence, Dimitri had jogged up to me, smirking at the fact that I was gawking at his body, "You're late, again," he said playfully.

I shook my heard, clearing my throat as well, before answering, "Oh I'm so very sorry, if you'd been in the hall you would have heard why but, you weren't, and I'm not repeating myself," I flashed him a quick smile before walking over to the track to stretch. As I was stretching out my legs I thought I saw a woman with red, curly hair, with blue eyes, standing next to a well dressed Moroi...I froze. No, I'm seeing things. They're dead, I saw them die. I looked directly at them, they both had pained looks on their faces and they both looked so sad, my...the woman opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She looked up at the man who just pointed off to the front gates of the academy. I looked over, but I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. I was about to walk over to them when Dimitri walked in front of me. He sensed something was wrong as his eyebrows knitted together, "What's wrong?" his voice laced with his smooth, sexy accent.

I opened my mouth to tell him, but shut it straight away. The faces of the figures contorted into rage and panic, they both looked like they were yelling at me, so I said nothing of them. "Just...well, I don't like asking for help and you're already helping me with my combat training but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me with my Russian?" It wasn't a complete lie, I seriously sucked at Russian, so it created the perfect excuse.

"You take Russian?" he asked, surprise clear in his voice.

"Well, I was landed with it, but yes, I do take it."

"That is...wow. Sure I'll help you, but there's a reason no one takes it, it's difficult, and I mean _very_ difficult."

That wasn't exactly comforting.

"Well thanks then, because I'm going to need it," I said before taking off around the the track. I loved to run, it always felt like I was flying, and it also cleared my head. I usually only do 3 miles to warm up, but since getting the note this morning there was something inside me telling me to train harder, just in case. After my 3 miles Dimitri got up off the bench he was sitting on, expecting me to be finished but was surprised when I kept going. He started running after me before setting an even pace next to me, "Why are you doing more than your usual 3 miles?"

I glanced at him before facing forward again, my voice hard when I spoke, "I haven't been training to my abilities. I've been slacking, I can do better and more, but I've just been lazy. So I'm going to start training properly now," I replied very matter-of-factly.

He shut up after that and just ran beside me. Not a word was spoken, but it wasn't awkward. We both understood that we wanted to get our training up to scratch. I had gotten to 9 miles when Dimitri branched off to get a drink of water and rest on the bench. I was only just starting to go out of breath, but my goal was 12 miles, only another 3, and these ones I would sprint. I got to the thick white line which was the start of my 3 miles. I then ran as if my life depended on it.

After finishing my run my legs were sore and my throat was well in need of some water. I went to reach for my bottle when a hand reached out and grabbed my arm. I looked up and was met with Dimitri's glistening eyes. His face held disbelief and amazement, "You can run 12 miles, and you've only been doing 3?! That is...unbelievable!" he exclaimed.

I smiled and sat down, my legs singing their thanks to me as I reveled in the feeling of the water against my hoarse throat. My chest was heaving up and down as I tried to get my breathing back to normal. After I had rested for a while, I walked out to the grass in the middle of the track. Dimitri looked confused, but walked over as I motioned for him to come over. "Why are we not inside?"

"Because," I dragged the word out, "you aren't always going to fight a Strigoi on a practice mat, we have to get used to fighting outside."

He seemed impressed by the way I thought and stretched his arms and body a little before taking a defensive stance. Closing my eyes, I pretended that he was Marvello and I suddenly felt like ripping him to shreds. I acted like I was still stretching before I quickly dropped to the ground and took his legs out from under him. I composed myself, noticing that move was a little unfair and got into my own fighting stance. He could sense that I was going on the offensive and got back into his own stance, shock tainting his features. I jabbed his left shoulder before punching his gut. I went to kick his side but he blocked and kidney jabbed me. I then did something neither of us expected. I jumped on him. I spun myself onto his back before sliding down and taking his legs out from under him, sending him hurtling forward. I grabbed him and spun him round so it would be his back that impacted with the ground instead. I pounced onto his waist and placed my hand over his heart. His chest was heaving as he stared up at me. I closed my eyes and bowed my head lightly, taking deep breaths to try and calm myself down. I felt something warm and rough touch my hand and my eyes snapped open. Dimitri's hand gave mine a slight squeeze before smiling at me. My anger immediately fizzed out as I jumped up. I had bet Dimitri. It had always either been a draw or he beating me but now...

"I bet you!" I squealed at him, smilling from ear to ear.

"Why yes, yes you did," smiling just as big as I was.

I'm sure if we were in a room, I'd be bouncing off of the walls. The track was actually a little bit secluded from the school so we were able to have a nice walk back. I jumped up onto a bench and began walking across it, "I still can't believe I bet you, I mean, I knew I said I was going train harder but I didn't think I wou- Oh shit!"

The bench I had been walking across came off its legs and tilted, making me fall off...and right on top of Dimitri.

I was straddling his waist as we landed and I put my hands on either sides of his head to stop myself from falling forward. I heard him groan as he hit the ground, the sound erupting from his chest, sending vibrations throughout my own body. "Oh God, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?". I asked, feeling so guilty that I'd landed on him so hard.

He groaned again before answering, "Yeah I'm fine, was just a bit unexpected as all, are you okay?" his eyes scaanned my face and body, searching for any injuries.

I couldn't help but blush under his intense gaze, "I I'm fine, you softened my blow," I said with a small smile.

He stared up me for a while longer before we both realised what sort of position we were in. I was straddling his waist with my chest hovering above his face near enough and his hands were on my waist. I leaned back as he sat up, but him sitting up caused his hands to slid down to my ass as my hands rested on his chest. Heat flooded my body as we stared into each others eyes again, this time it was more intense, more lustful. I knew what I wanted to do, I've wanted it ever since our training sessions began, it as now or never. So with one fluid motion I leaned forwards and pressed my lips to his, closing my eyes, and almost immediately he was kissing me back, one hand resting on my ass as the other traveled up my back into into my hair. I snaked both my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him as his tongue flickered across my bottom lip, I had no idea what that meant but I acted on instinct, opening my mouth and letting our tongues dance together. I couldn't believe that I was doing this, kissing Dimitri at last. _Oh shit, I'm kissing Dimitri_. I immediately pulled away with swollen lips, before getting up. I couldn't believe I'd done that, oh God, I've just ruined my friendship with him. "I - Oh God, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise what I was doing. I'll just go," I rambled, quickly trying to walk around him. He quickly grabbed my hand, pulling me back to him before kissing me hard. My hands instantly raked through his hair as his arms circled my waist. I was on my tip-toes, deepening the kiss as we got lost in each others touch, hands searching each others bodies. He then pulled his face back, cupping my cheek, before sarcastically saying, "Sorry."

**Well check out Rose and Dimitri! They are absolutely adorable together. So what do you guys think about Rose's amazing fighting skills, and more importantly, the note? What is going to happen? When are they going to strike? Please keep the reviews coming guys, thanks!**

**Sarah x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, yes I know I only just posted a new chapter yesterday, but I sort of went on a writing frenzy yesterday, and well, chapter 6 was born! I only finished writing it late last night so I thought I would keep it until tonight. Here comes the beginning of the drama, enjoy! Remember to R&R!**

The next couple of days were great. Dimitri and I were sort of seeing each other, as were Mia and Eddie and I was catching up in all my subjects - especially Russian. I had been taking extra credit work and had basically gotten rid of my social life to make room for my subjects. Surprisingly, due to the help of my friends, all my subjects didn't seem all that challenging. I was already getting a C in both Maths, English and Guardian Theory. I was an A+ student for combat and I was getting B's in both History and Moroi history. Russian was...a completely different story. First off, the teacher was shit, and I mean shit, and I caught him on Google Translate to check my homework! I was getting a D- but I couldn't been so sure, but let me just tell you, getting help with my Russian was _very_ fun. Dimitri would come around to my room after our training sessions and help me, I say help but the majority of the time him 'helping' me turned into a massive make out session. However, he did also help me with my Russian - more like teach me it. I still hadn't told anyone about the note but I knew I was definitely going to tell Dimitri and then I would see where to go from there.

My eyes snapped open to reveal the white ceiling in my room. I sat up and looked around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but I had this strange feeling something was wrong, almost like the day I found the note, only the feeling was stronger now. So much so, that I was actually beginning to feel quite sick. I threw the covers off my bare legs and went to snoop around my room, my conclusion; nothing. Slipping on a pair of shorts and a pair of trainers, to accompany my oversized t-shirt, I left my room to investigate. Maybe I was feeling guilty for not telling anyone about the note, I'll head to Dimitri's room and tell him. I locked my door and headed for the stairs. It was four in the morning and, because it was Winter, the sun had already gone down. Going down the stairs I looked outside to see the moon sitting high in the sky, shining down onto...

I narrowed my eyes to get a clearer picture at what I was looking at. There were figures moving around in the shadows; quickly. _Strigoi_. I needed to alert the Guardians straight away. I quickened my pace down the stairs until I got to the third floor - which belonged to the dhampir boys. Panic shot through me like a bullet as I saw a figure hunched over...a body. A Strigoi was feeding on someone! I crept down the last few stairs, careful not to make a noise, that was, until I reached the last step. The wood bent against the metal as it created a loud noise, causing the Strigoi to spin around to reveal a limp - "Mase!" I shrieked.

His eyelids were flickering, so he was still conscious. The Strigoi smirked at me, "Oh I'm sorry little girl, was I snacking on your friend? Don't worry, once I'm through with you, you'll both be reunited again," he sneered at me.

Rage began to bubble up inside of me, he had to pay. But then something happened, the rage converted into something...dark, evil if you may, as I felt the darkness spread throughout my body. My sight suddenly became heightened and I just felt this overwhelming need to kill him. He had to die, it was the only way. It happened before I could even comprehend, but I was stood right in front of the Strigoi and had punched his jaw. He stumbled back and I took that moment to jump onto his back and place my hands on either sides of his head. I flicked my wrists ever so slightly and tugged his head slightly. I then felt myself falling as I let go of his head. I looked down and say the body of the Strigoi, and his head a little bit away. Shit. I just ripped a Strigoi's head off. I quickly dismissed that thought and rushed over to Mason, pulling him up to a sitting position against the wall. "Mase? Mason! Come on Mason, you've got to stay conscious, for me Mason, stay awake!" I slapped his cheeks lightly and shook him.

He tried moving and talking but it was just an incoherent noise. He needed help. I ran over to a random door and was surprised to find Eddie on the other side when I knocked. "Rose?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

It was then that he noticed the blood on my hands and clothing "what-"

"No time, Strigoi are in the academy, Mason's been drained pretty bad and needs to see Dr. Olendzki. You also need to get someone to alert the Guardians."

"What are you doing Rose?"

"Don't worry about me, just make sure you get those things done," and with that, I turned around, picked up the Strigoi's head and left Eddie with Mason to find the Strigoi I knew was behind all of this.

With every step I took, I could feel that dark feeling surging through me once more, fueling me to do what I was about to do. I opened the front doors, not without noticing an unconscious Guardian behind the security desk, and strode over to the group of Strigoi on the grass. They hadn't noticed I was there yet so I threw the head of the previous Strigoi at them, managing to hit one of them. That definitely caught their attention. They turned to face me and that's when I saw him. Narrowing my eyes and pursing my lips, I help my head a little higher, "Marvello," I spat at him.

He emerged from his little group of minions, a cold smile on his face, "My darling Rosemarie, it has been too long. Why did you leave me? I could have made you so happy," he stated, 'longing' lacing his voice.

I snorted, putting my hands on my hips, "It hasn't been long enough in my books, and why did I leave you? Hm, let me think, oh maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're a Strigoi and you killed my parents. You could never make me happy, I'd rather die than be a Strigoi like you," my voice was almost a growl by the end of the sentence as I looked at him with disgust.

He cocked his head to the side slightly, "I'm sure that isn't true, but don't worry, you'll be thanking me soon enough."

I snapped.

As soon as he turned to walk away I ran at him. Three of his body guards stood in front of him and one back handed me, sending me flying. I wiped my hand across my mouth to see blood dripping from my hand. "Now," I said menacingly, "that wasn't very nice."

He ran at me and I jumped over him and not even a second later, I stuck my hand through his chest and ripped his heart out. He instantly collapsed as I kicked his body away from my feet, throwing his heart down before facing the other two. They looked slightly hesitant, whereas Marvello looked intrigued. That just angered me even more. In a flash, I was in front one of the two Strigoi, uppercutting his jaw so hard that I heard a sickening crack and his lifeless body went flying through the air. I was seeing red as I faced the last Strigoi, who just snarled at me before punching me in the face. I slowly turned my head back, clicking my jaw back into place before letting out a scream. It unsettled him - like I planned - and that's when I jumped through the air, grabbed his head, and twisted it as I landed behind where he stood. "So it's true," I heard Marvello mutter to himself.

"What's true? That death has come early for you?" I sneered.

He shook his head, amused and interested with the situation, "I think you should do some research on your parents dearest Rosemarie, and you should dig deep my dear."

Just then the doors of the entrance flew open as the Guardians began to fill out. "See you soon darling."

I spun around to face him when I saw he was gone. _No. I let him go, I should have killed him_. I was about to go after him when Alberta appeared in front of me, shock and concern obvious on her face, "Rose...did you kill those Strigoi?"

And just like that I was brought back to reality, the sick feeling had vanished, and my rage had gone with it. I looked down at myself to see blood covering my arms and top. None of which was mine. "Uh, yeah, I guess I did," I answered, unsure about what exactly happened. I began to feel really dizzy and my legs gave out from underneath me. My hearing became muffled replaced by a high, buzzing sound. Black spots clouded my vision and I soon felt myself fall into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

**~ Midday ~**

My eyelids fluttered open, squinting slightly at the brightness of the light above me. Sitting up slightly, I could see the faded green curtains of the infirmary. Beside my bed were two chairs and I smiled at them both. On one was Dimitri's duster and on the other was one of Lissa's many handbags. They'd stayed until I woke up, well, nearly. Pushing myself to a sitting-up position was more painful than I thought it would be, causing me to groan and rub my temples, whilst covering my ribs. God, I felt like I'd been run over my a lorry, and it had then reversed onto me. The sound of the curtain opening made me jump and in walked Dr. Olendzki. "Why hello there Rose, good to see that you're finally awake. By the sounds of it, you're in pain which would be expected considering what happened with the Strigoi."

At the mention of them everything that had happened came flooding back, which just made my head hurt more. "You've suffered a mild concussion," _Doesn't feel mild, _"one cracked rib, some bruising there too and a pretty nasty black eye," she informed me as she rummaged through some drawers. I picked up the jug of water on my bedside table to look at my reflection, cringing at the sight. I was going to need a lot of cover up to get rid of that one. Putting down the jug, I remembered how the night had started off, how I'd went down the stairs and -

"Mason," I whispered to myself before addressing Dr. Olendzki, "How is Mason Ashford? Is he okay?" I asked urgently.

She looked up from what she was doing with a calm face, "Ah, the redhead? He is recovering nicely, if you hadn't gotten there when you did, he may not have been able to recover at all," she said whilst putting a couple of boxes into a small paper bag.

She sat the bag on my bedside table, before turning to me, "Now, you're friends are going to come in here pretty soon so I'm just going to give you these now. You are to take one every three hours, it will numb the pain as well as help you heal quicker. Don't forget to take them with you when you're leaving," and with that said, she walked out, just as Lissa walked in.

It took her a couple of seconds to realise I was awake, but one she did she put her drink down on my tray and attacked me with a hug. I groaned at the impact causing her to let go and look at me, "Oh Rose," she cried, "I was so worried! I woke up to all the Guardians running to the doors and guarding the entrances, I didn't know what was happening until someone said there were Strigoi on the grounds. Oh look at your face," she said sympathetically whilst placing her hand on my cheek, "if only I could make you better."

As soon as the words left her mouth, I felt a cold sensation go through my body, which soon mixed with heat and my face and ribs began to tingle. Liss gasped and took her hand away from my face, her eyes wide and her mouth open ajar. "Liss? Lissa, what is it?" I asked her, curious as to why she was acting to weird. She went into her bag and took out her powder compact before handing it to me. I opened it and looked into the mirror, what I saw made me stop dead. The bruise on my face was barely visable and as I prodded at my ribs a little, I felt next to no pain. Lifting up my top, I saw the bruises were practically gone. "What the - Liss, was that you?" I asked, dumbfounded at what had just happened.

She didn't seem to know how it happened, but I'm sure she felt that same surge of hot and cold, "I - I think so. I just said it...and it happened!" she exclaimed.

I was about to reply to her when Christian, Andre, Adrian and Dimitri walked in. _'Later,' _I mouthed to her before smiling at my new guests. Christian went to stand beside Lissa, putting his arm around her, before speaking, "Good to see you're up and talkig Hathaway, for a moment there, I thought I was going to have to find someone else to pick on," he said with a small smile.

"Aw thanks Sparky, but you can't get rid of me that easily, sorry," I said, adding a completely sarcastic apology at the end before turning to the others.

Andre, who was like a brother to me, came over and kissed my forehead, "Scared the shit out of me Rosie, we just got you back, don't you go leaving us already," worrying over me as per usual.

I held his hand and squeezed it, "Don't worry Andre, I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. I'm too stubborn," I said, sharing a giggle with him before Adrian spoke.

"'Little Dhampir takes down Strigoi army' I can see the headlines now, you may as well become a guardian now. You know, I _am_ in need of a good guardian, what do ya' say Hathaway?" he said with a wink.

I pretended to get something from my pocket before giving him the finger. His hands went flying to his chest as he faked being hurt, I shook my head at how ridiculous he was. My gaze then wandered over to Dimitri who was sitting on one of the chairs next to my bed. Andre had went away to talk to Adrian and Lissa and Christian were in a world of their own so it felt like it was just me and Dimitri in the room when he looked at me with such an intense gaze. He took my hand in his before bringing it up to his lips and resting his head on it. "You have no idea how worried I was Roza. Eddie had come to my door and said that Mason had been bitten and he needed help lifting him to the infirmary. On the way, he told me how you were the one who had found him and that you'd killed the Strigoi. I was relieved that you were okay, but when he went on to tell me how you'd left for the rest of them, God, I just wanted to leave Mason with Eddie and come out and get you," his eyes were closed the whole time, a slight frown forming on his face, as he relived the moment.

I leaned forward and cupped his cheek, causing him to lean into my touch. I rested my forehead against his own, "I'm sorry I made you so worry, but I took care of myself, mostly. I acted on instinct and rage and..." I stopped, not wanting to continue the conversation in the presence of others.

As soon as I stoppeed talking he looked up, searching my eyes to find what the problem was. His stare was so loving and intense that I felt a bolt of heat go through me until it got to a certain place. He was just so perfectly amazing. He was so caring, and sweet, and sensitive but he was also so tough and brave and so...masculine. Like I said, perfectly amazing. I didn't care that there were others in the room, I quickly pressed my lips to his, putting my hand on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. One of his hands cupped my face as the other slide around my waist, pulling me as close to him as he could. "Get a room you two!" "My eyes, I'm scarred for life!" "Aw, that's absolutely adorable," "That's almost as bad as seeing Lissa and Christian making out"

Hearing the different responses from our friends made us both smile into the kiss before we pulled back, still smiling, and looked at each other. Right now, with Dimitri's touch, was perfection and if I could stay like that forever, I would.

**Well? What did you's think? What do you think the Strigoi could have meant in the reference to her parents? What does Marvello mean by "So it's true"? Why is it that Lissa is able to heal Rose? - however, we all know why. Please leave your reviews people, thank you!**

**Sarah x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so SO sorry everyone! I am such a horrible person for not updating this for so long and I cannot apologise enough! I have had one of the worst few weeks of my life - fighting the cold, studying for tests and then the death of someone close to me - and those are the reasons I hadn't gotten round to writing this chapter but fear not! I have already started the next chapter and it should be uploaded by the end of this week! I would like to take this opportunity to thank my new Beta for her work on this chapter. Her name is MeantForEachOtherRD. She doesn't have any stories up but she is such a nice person!**

**Again, I'm so sorry for the wait and I hope you can all forgive me! Remember to R&R!**

A few hours later, I was discharged from the infirmary; with Lissa at my side, after visiting a sleeping Mason. Dimitri had insisted on staying with me, but after explaining to him that I needed to talk to Lissa, alone, he gave me a quick kiss and a look that said _'I'll come meet you soon.'_

I unlocked my door before slowly - steadily - walking in, Lissa closing it behind her. We were both silent for a moment, knowing the talk we were about to have would be anything but, before Liss decided to make a start. "That - that was magic, wasn't it?" She asked with an unusual tone to her voice.

I could understand why, I mean, if it _was_ magic that she'd used then that was amazing. It would mean she would be a step closer to finding out why she hadn't specialized. However, if it _was_ magic, then this was something neither of us could fully comprehend. What element allowed you to _heal_ people with a single touch? Would this explain why she was so good at compulsion? With these questions swirling around, my head dropped in defeat. "I honestly don't know, Liss. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. I mean, I know Jesus was supposedly a 'healer' but that's just a load of bull," I exclaimed.

At the mention of something remotely religious her eyes lit up and she looked straight at me. Obviously something had clicked; I just didn't know what _that_ was. A smile spread across her face and the word erupted from her lips before she could stop it, "Attic!" she squealed.

I just sat staring at her, staring at her like she'd grown a second head. "Care to elaborate a little Liss?"

She sat cross-legged on my bed, like an excited child, and delved inside her train of thought. "Well," she began, "I volunteer at the church every Sunday afternoon, as you already know, but once I had to help sort these old books in the church attic. Then this one cover caught my eye, it was named 'The Story of Saint Vladimir'. It only caught my interest because the school is obviously named after him and I thought that it was quite a coinci-"

"Liss, you're drifting."

She shook her head a little before continuing. "Right, sorry. Anyway," she began, dragging the end of the sentence out, "as I was saying, this book was titled 'The Story of Saint Vladimir' so I went to go take a look at it, but it was all about him healing people, bringing them back from the edge of death and about how he had loads of spirit or something. I didn't think a lot of it at the time, so I continued reading, but I got an odd feeling...a feeling of empathy. Rose, why would I feel like I understood St Vladimir? Yes, he was a Moroi, but I just thought that he was special or something. Anyway, the book intrigued me so I decided to read some more, and when I couldn't find anything, I asked Father Andrew, who then told me that St Vladimir didn't specialize!" She all but squeaked the last word before shuffling forward and gripping my arms. "Do you realize what that means, Rose?"

I sat in silent, completely dumbfounded by this new information. Lissa did have some similarities with St Vlad himself, but could these just be coincidence? I didn't know if to help Liss discover more information, or stop her in case it turned out to be a huge disappointment.

"Liss...," I began cautiously, "that doesn't exactly tell us much, it could just mean you are both similar in some ways."

Stubborn as ever, she quickly shook her head. "No, there's more. As I was looking for more books, I came across this brown, leather tied book. It was just so old and interesting looking that I had to inspect it. It was his _diary!_"

Now, I'm no Christian, I strongly believe that the Bible is bullshit mainly because it was just a handful of stories put down and - probably - altered to make it sound more miraculous. I don't think it's wrong or anything to have a religion - it is an opinion - but I'm the kind of girl who will believe a story once I see it, or have proof. So the mention of a diary, actually handwritten by St Vladimir himself, caught my attention. "Oh? And what was in this diary of his?" I asked, curiosity laced in my voice.

Lissa went on to inform me of what was in the diary. He regularly mentioned the presence of "an odd hot and cold rush" whenever he healed, which gave me about as much evidence as I needed. St Vladimir and Lissa were the same, she had the powers of a saint. However, that was not the only subject that was a regular mention, a woman named Anna was a popular topic, as was the term _spirit_. One sentence that has remained in my head is:

"The spirit I possess shall be my undoing, I only pray that it is mine before it is Anna's."

There was something simply haunting about the sentence that made me stop and think what 'spirit' could actually be. Could it be his spirit? His character? Or...could it be a new power? A new element, if you will? The questions swirling around my head were giving me a headache, so Lissa and I decided to call it a night. I opened the door, ready to let Lissa leave, only to be greeted with a fist ready to knock on my door. My eyes widened a bit in surprise, before I followed the arm to find it belonged to Guardian Yuri. "Guardian Yuri," I greeted, just as Liss came to my side.

"Well Rose, I'll see y- Oh, Guardian Yuri, I didn't see you there."

He gave Liss a small smile. "No worries Princess, I am only here to inform Rose that Guardian Petrov and Headmistress Kirova would like to speak to her," his friendly gaze then shifted to me, and all things got serious, "immediately."

Well, there goes my quiet afternoon.

* * *

I gripped the cold metal of the handle, took a deep breath, and walked into the room. I'd never been in this room before, of course, I only had a small section of my life in this school, but in that time I'd been everywhere. I would go venturing the school with Mase and Eddie, the three of us scouting out the rooms, attempting to find anything the guardians were trying to keep hidden. I'd even been in the janitor's closet - not how you think - when I had community service. Yes, Kirova was - still is, probably - the biggest bitch in the world. She made a nine year old clean the floor of the gym...twice. I'd been in the headmistress' office as well - not surprisingly - so it came as a surprise to me when I realized that this room was completely foreign to my eyes. The first thing I noticed was the light. This room had huge, French windows, allowing beam after beam of sunlight to fill the entire room. I closed my eyes momentarily to bask in the heat of the sun. This was a rare thing. Seeing as there is a lot of Moroi at St Vlad's, they had to keep the number of windows to a minimum - and install blackout curtains just in case - so to be in a room where that precaution was not regarded felt heavenly.

Alberta was standing near the window, two fingers pinching the bridge of her nose; with Kirova seated in front of her, lips pursed and eyes narrowed as she watched me come in and close the door. Guardians Alto - Stanny Boy - and Yuri were also in the room, seated at one end of the long, oak table with two other guardians I didn't recognize. Alberta looked up at me and her gaze caught my own. "Rose, would you sit down, please."

Immediately, I realized that this was a serious meeting, they didn't have time for any of my smartass comebacks - that would probably be addressed to Stan - and formality and maturity were both needed. I nodded my head as I pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, just waiting for their interrogation. Alberta looked as though she was conflicted on what to ask, her mouth would open ajar but quickly snap shut. Stan however didn't seem to have that problem. "So _Rosemarie_, care to explain how you managed to brutally kill _four_ Strigoi in the absence of both a Guardian and a stake?"

I bit back the urge to flip him off as I sat and thought about how I was going to answer this. Should I tell them about the note? The feeling that built up inside me before I...I killed those Strigoi? The fact that I knew the leader of the Strigoi? My answer: I had to. I shifted in my seat as I glanced at everyone in the room. "Well, I should probably start from the beginning then..."

* * *

An hour later, they finally let me go. As I left, I slammed the door behind me to aware them of how angry I was. I marched down the corridor, heading for my room. I ignored the numerous questioning stares from students as I opened the door to my room and slammed it behind me. How dare they. How _dare_ they!

_"She's lying, she's obviously lying! She couldn't have done that without training!" exclaimed Guardian Alto._

_"Excuse me? I'm _lying_ now, am I, Guardian Alto?! I didn't see you killing any Strigoi that night, and you call yourself a Guardian," I spat at Stan._

_He stood up quickly, causing his chair to topple over, before making his way towards me. I stood up, too, waiting for him to try and intimidate me, to patronise me, but all I could concentrate on was his oily, blotchy, skin; his yellow teeth and his onion-coffee stenched breath. Revolting. "I am a mature and experienced Guardian who has killed Strigoi before, I am much stronger than you are, however I am not able to physically rip a Strigoi's head clean off its neck!"_

_His face was directly in front of mine, putting me within range of his spit, but that only fuelled my anger. I leaned closer to him, looking directly in his eyes, and calmly said, "You say you're mature yet you're losing your head and yelling at a novice who not only saved another novice from dying, but eliminated the threat that caused it. You say you're experienced yet here you are, teaching Guardian _Theory_ at St Vladimir's. Do _not _talk to me about experience Alto, as you are far from it. You are nothing but a weak, coward preying on young students' unhappiness so you can make them feel about the size of a pea. So, fuck you."_

It's safe to say that Stan completely lost the plot and had to be restrained by Guardian Yuri. Kirova had made a snide comment saying something like, _"Once a troublemaker, always a troublemaker." _Whereas Alberta had told me calmly to keep this information classified, and to tell no one of the matters that had just been discussed.

I paced up and down my room - anger and adrenaline coursing through my veins - before going to my wardrobe and changing into a sports bra, shorts and some trainers. I needed to clear my head and calm down before I punched something - or some_one_.

I jogged my way to the track where I began to stretch my legs and my arms before heading off. I set off at a leisurely pace at first, but as I thought back to the 'meeting' my pace quickened and my anger spiked. They can't just accuse me of lying! They weren't there, _I _was! Also, they cannot tell me how to handle the situation, who are they to tell me who I can and can't tell? They're not my parents!

So it was a bit of a shock when I saw my parents amongst the trees, staring at me and pointing off into the distance, again. I slowed down, eventually coming to a stop and decided to find out what was going on whilst trying to ignore the feeling of my heart breaking upon seeing them again. So, with a deep breath, I set off to find out what it was they were pointing at.

**Well there it is, Chapter 7. I hope it was up to the normal standard and I hope you all liked it. Again, I apologise for the long delay but I will update the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**Sarah x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, it's been ages since I've uploaded anything or gave you guys any sort of updates as to what is happening and for that I'm sorry. I've been quite ill recently - still am - and from January through March was the term of tests tests tests. But now that it is the holidays I can write to my heart's content which I am very pleased about. I have the next few chapters all planned out so all I need to do it write them and it will be sorted. This chapter hasn't been beta'd so there may be some mistakes but I wanted to get this update up as soon as possible. Hope you's like it! Remember to R&R!**

Walking up to my...parents, they seemed to be, moving. As if they were some sort of mist; yet they looked real enough that you could just reach out and touch them. I resisted the urge to run at my dad and hug him as I swallowed and stood in front of them, however, when I got there I didn't know what to do or say. I looked at both my parents' pained faces, I got a sense of frustration and - the most obvious one - sadness. Naturally, I could understand why they would be sad, but I was still puzzled as to what the frustration was directed at. It was at that moment when my mum opened her mouth to speak...but no sound came out. She repeated the action again, and again, and again before getting so frustrated that she buried her head in my dad's transparent chest. His faded hand reached up and stroked her hair, causing a bolt of longing and sadness to flow through me. It was as if nothing had changed, like we were never kidnapped, like they weren't dead. My dad looked at me with somber eyes as he eventually pointed in the direction they had both been pointing to previously. "Yes I understand that there is somewhere you want me to go, but what is it?" I asked puzzled.

My mum's head rose from my dad's chest as she looked at him with a 'are-you-serious' sort of look before proceeding to raise her hand and put it to her forehead, as if she were shielding her eyes to enable her to look at something. That was it! I was supposed to look for something! "What am I supposed to be looking out for?" I asked impatiently.

My mum's hand twitched, signaling she was about to do something, but she looked at my dad for help. Obviously, this round of charades called upon the work of a duo. My dad then bared his fangs as my mum pretended to stab him in the chest. "A stake?" I asked with a questioning tone.

They both nodded their head vigorously and then began to walk.

I stood dumbfounded. Two ghosts, my _parents, _had just played a game of charades with me like it was the most normal thing in the world. Unbelievable. Realising I had yet to move, I swiftly jogged to catch up before slowing to a stroll. Taking in my surroundings, I noticed we were heading towards the edge of the academy, to the borders if you will, that was hidden amongst the vast flurry of trees. Being so engrossed with my surroundings, I'd failed to notice that my parents had stopped walking; and I proceeded to walk right through them both. If it hadn't been for the ice cold chill that lingered on my skin, I probably would have kept walking. Spinning on my heel I saw them looking at me with an amused expression before pointing to the ground. There, sticking out like a sore thumb, was a shining silver stake.

Oh. My. God.

"Oh shit."

That meant that someone had broken the wards, and the only people who can touch stakes are dhampirs, Moroi and...

Humans.

"Oh my God...I have to tell Alberta!" I exclaimed.

I looked around to see my parents but they had disappeared, I guess their work was now done. I quickly pushed my sorrow aside and raced back to the academy, trying to dodge as many branches as I could. I had just tumbled out of the forestry when I collided with someone, sending me flying to the ground and smacking my head off a nearby tree trunk. Groaning, I held my hand to the back of my head and got up, leaning against the tree until the dizziness wore off. "Well, well, well. Where were you going in such a hurry Rosemarie? Couldn't wait to see me was that it?"

Jessie.

I was seeing black spots in my vision and the spinning was make me feel nauseous; Jessie wasn't helping my mood. "Jessie could you just...not pester me right now? Do it some other time just, shut up the now," I grumbled.

A very unattractive snort sounded which alerted me to the presence of his forever faithful follower; Ralph. This wasn't going to be good. "D'ya hear that Ralph? She doesn't want me to 'pester her right now'" He imitated my voice, making me sound like a 3 year old on helium.

Another snort. "Yeah, I think you should tell her who makes the rules around here Jess!" encouraged Ralph.

I began to gently massage my temples as I heard Jessie let out a frustrated sigh. "For fuck's sake Ralph, how many times have I told you _not _to call me 'Jess,' you make me sound like a girl," complained Jessie.

_Oh God, the married couple are bickering._

"Married couple, eh?"

_Ah shit, I'd said that out loud._

"Why yes, yes you did," Jessie chuckled.

I really had to stop doing that.

I tried pushing myself off of the tree but the pounding in my head only amplified as my legs began to wobble under the strain of keeping me upright. "Please Jessie, now's not a good time," I managed to say before leaning against the tree again.

"I don't think you mean that at all Rose," he began too advance towards me, "you know, you really are the most attractive dhampir in this entire academy - hell, probably the most attractive girl - and I'm obviously the most attractive guy. So what do you say to me and you getting together," he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and pressed himself against me before leaning into my ear, "even if it's just for one time?"

"I'm pretty sure she says no to that."

I've never been so happy to hear that Russian voice in my life.

My eyes were closed as I took deep breaths, but I was aware of the fact that someone had ran away immediately (Ralph) before being followed by another set of footsteps going just as fast - maybe even faster - which was obviously Jessie. I opened my eyes, squinting at how bright the world seemed to have gotten when I saw Dimitri's perfect face advancing towards me. "What's wrong? What happened? God, I was looking all over for you! I looked everywhere, your room, the canteen, the _track_ and couldn't find you anywhere! You scared the hell out of me, Rose? Are you okay?" He rambled.

I tilted my flat hand side-to-side in the air before replying, "Peachy."

Standing up, on shaky legs, I took a couple more deep breaths and opened my mouth to tell him what I'd just found but quickly shut it. _You can't tell him about the stake! He'll ask how you found it! _But he might be able to help, the guardians might not believe me and if I have him there then they might!

I didn't realise I'd been so engrossed with my internal conversation until I saw Dimitri waving his hands ever so slightly in front of my face. "Rose, are you sure you're okay?"

That did it.

I told Dimitri everything, from the letter I received from Marvello to the stake I found whilst I was doing my morning run. I knew that Dimitri was familiar with my normal running route so I added on that I had decided to do some exploring whilst I cooled down, it was then that something caught my eye and there you have it, a stake was found. I trusted Dimitri with my life, but something was keeping me from telling him about my parents. When I opened my mouth to tell him, I got the most powerful gut wrenching feeling in my stomach that almost made me double over; so I decided to keep my mouth shut. With everything cleared up - including my vision - we set off for Alberta's office. As Dimitri slowed to knock on the door Iust went ahead and opened it; I was in no mood for politeness. Inside Alberta was sitting with her head in her hands as Stan muttered on about needing to take immediate action for something. Alberta's head snapped up and Stan turned to look at me before narrowing his eyes at me. "Rose? What is the meaning of this rather rude intrusion?" Alberta asked.

"Whatever it is better be important as we were discussing something rather urgent," added Stan as Dimitri came to stand beside me.

Glaring, I replied, "first, Stan, just fuck off. I'd quite like you out of the room for what I'm going to tell Alberta as I don't class you at a high enough ranking to hear this information. And second, you're really, _really_ going to want to hear this Alberta; trust me."

I could practically hear the steam coming from Stan before he walked up to my face; thus causing Dimitri - my knight in shining armor - to stand closer to me. "How dare you speak to me - a teacher - like that! I don't care if you went through a traumatic experience, that does not give you an excuse to go aroundd mouthing off to teachers!" Stan seethed.

Trying not to turn my face from his horrible smelling breath I replied, "It's not all the teachers, just you. Feel special."

"Rose-"

"Guardian Alto, please leave my office whilst Rose, Dimitri and I talk. Now."

Whatever Stan was about to say instantly caught in his throat as his nostrils flared. He stormed out of the open door behind Dimitri and I without another word, as if a child had just been sent to their room. Dimitri shut the door behind him as I took a seat in front of Alberta's desk, who was sitting with her hands clasped on the desk, waiting for me to speak. "I'm going to keep this short and simple; someone put a stake through the wards. I have proof to back up this statement as well, but yeah, just thought I should let you know."

She sat still, face as blank as a sheet of paper. "Where?"

"You got a map?"

"I've got five."

I smiled, that's why I love Alberta.

We discussed the topic for a while, during that time I learned that Alberta and the guardians had been suspecting that a group of Strigoi had come together and were getting human help. The humans thought they were going to become immortal whilst the Strigoi merely used and killed them. Fair deal, isn't it? I had shown Alberta where abouts I found the stake on one of her five maps and she sent two guardians to go retrieve it. "Thank you Rose, Dimitri, for this information. This could potentially help us identify who the Strigoi are and what human help they have."

Dimitri's gaze crossed with mine, obviously wondering if we should tell her that I in fact _did_ know the Strigoi behind this all. With a slight shake of my head we headed to the door as Alberta sat back down at her desk, but. I then remembered something Marvello had said to me. Resting my hand on the door I leaned back round the door frame, "Hey Alberta?"

"Mhmm?" she mumbled.

I'm a bad influence on her.

"You wouldn't happen to have any...profiles on my parents would you?" I asked timidly.

Her attention rapidly switched from the paper on her desk to me in one second flat. I felt as though she was trying to burn my soul through my eyes; it was horrible. Clearing her throat she asked, "Now why would you be asking that?" her stern look still directed at me.

"I - I have been feeling quite distant from them recently," I lied my ass off, "I know it sounds stupid seeing as they have been dead for two years now but...I feel as though I'm forgetting them, like the finer details, and I really don't want to." I finished quietly.

I deserved an Oscar for that performance. I'm still waiting for it actually.

I could see the sympathy wash over Alberta's face like a tidal wave and at that point, I knew she was going to say no, for where there is sympathy, guilt isn't far behind. "I can't imagine how hard it must be for you, having went through what you have..." she started.

Classic sign of a rejection, dragging it out.

"And, if it were up to me and me alone, I'd be more than happy to help -"

Nearly there.

"But there are laws of confidentiality that I must obey, so I'm afraid that I can't give you them, I'm sorry Rose."

Bingo.

I gave her a small smile before closing the door behind me. Right, now to think of a way to get them without her noticing they're gone. I could -

"That was a nice act you put on there, really touched me, but why do you need the files?"

Fuck you, you stupidly clever Russian.

I sighed in frustration, _how does he manage to see right through all my lies? I'm an excellent liar!_

"I got the feeling I wasn't supposed to hear any of that," Dimitri smirked.

_Again, really?_

"Apparently so."

"Oh fuck off," I shot daggers at him as we began walking. I took a deep breath before giving my reason for wanting the files. "Well, you know how I told you that after I killed the three Strigoi at the entrance, I had a brief conversation with...Marvello?" I began.

"Vaguely yes..." he confirmed hesitantly.

"Well, after killing them he muttered _'So it's true'_ and I was so high on adrenaline that I didn't really give a shit so I just made some smartass comment," cue knowing smile from Dimitri, "however, he then went on to say '_I think you should do some research on your parents, and you should dig deep.'_ Yeah, it didn't make much sense to me either - still doesn't - butit really got me quite curious as to what he was slevering about."

"Slevering? Seriously Rose?"

"Are you just going to question my word choice or contribute to the topic at hand?" I asked impatiently.

He suddenly stopped me and pulled me to him, his arms wrapped around my waist, "So, do you think there was maybe something he knew about your parents? Something so important that he abducted you all?"

I really hadn't thought about that, I had just been so caught up in finding anything about my parents that I had completely disregarded any reasons that were behind it.

"Dimitri...we have to get those files. If the reason for their abduction is in those folders and the guardians are completely oblivious to that then...I'll never know why Marvello did it, or who he actually is," I stated.

I felt as though I had just got hit by a train, the sudden surge of power that raced to every inch in my body alerted me that something big was going to happen. Even though it was files on my parents that I was searching for, it felt more personal more...me related. As if my search for this information was really information on me, and why _I _was abducted. Looking up at Dimitri, I suddenly felt so scared; what if I found out something I didn't like? What if I found out I was actually adopted or something? What if...what if it as my fault they were abducted? Dimitri's hand brushing over my cheek brought me out of my psychotic rambling and I melted into his touch. My arms snaked up his back, feeling the hard lines between every muscle as he leant down and kissed the slight frown on my forehead. Leaning my head against his chest, I basked in the feeling of how right this was. I considered myself to be so fortunate to have this relationship, because it was a relationship built on trust, passion and love and that is a rare spectacle, even I know that, so I cherish these moments. He cupped my head as he stared intently before placing a soft, loving kiss on my lips, "I'm with you whatever you decide to do, but right now I have to go explain to my Guardian Riley why I wasn't in maths," seeing the panicked look on my face he added, "don't worry, you're not the only one who is good at lying," to which he winked at me before heading down the corridor.

**Well, everything seems to be relatively calm right now doesn't it? But will it stay that way for long? And what will happen to stir this calm period? The next chapter will be up shortly, don't worry! Remember to R&R!**

**Sarah x**


End file.
